Day-off
by Watashiwakeikodesu
Summary: "Oh my goodness gracious! Is this real! you are actually doing the dishes!" It was his mother, Yoshino. Shikamaru flinch a bit before muttering 'troublesome' under his breath. "It's nice to see you too mom. What are you doing here?" He asked, in which, Yoshino ignored. "You're actually getting your lazy butt move. Surely, Temari done a good job in keeping you in line huh?"


**Day-off**

* * *

It's a one fine day in the Nara household. The two inhabitant of the house are in their bedroom, sleeping. Shikamaru wrap arms around his wife, head on top of hers and legs entangle with hers, deep in slumber, after all unlike the other occupant of the bed, it is rare for Shikamaru to have a day-off on Saturdays, usually as the Hokage's adviser and trustee, alongside with Naruto, he's given loads of work even on Saturday, his slumber is disturbed by the sound of a person vomiting inside the bathroom. Shikamaru got up and immediately proceed in their bathroom. Upon opening the door, there, he saw his wife, the toughest ninja he'd ever known, helplessly sitting on the floor of their bathroom, draped over their toilet, sweating a lot.

Temari feeling a lot worse every morning for days now. She never thought her morning sickness would be this bad. She have seen Hinata and Sakura acting like this before. She fell a little faint, her legs felt wobbly, she does not have the strength to stand.

Seeing his wife like that, Shikamaru rushed to his wife's assistance "Hey... How are you feeling?" He said carrying his wife to bed. "Worse... I feel so lightheaded." Temari said as her husband draped the duvet over her. "You should stay in bed. I'll make a breakfast. Is there something you want to eat?" He asked, wiping the sweat on her forehead using a towel. "Soup is fine." Temari said, feeling weary than ever. "Ok... I'll make your favorite soup." Shikamaru said kissing her forehead before heading out.

Shikamaru head to the kitchen and take out the ingredients for his wife's favorite soup, Kenchin soup. He wash all of the vegetables and cut them into pieces while he waits for the water to heat up. He put the dashi and mix it with the water and then he add the vegetable then put some seasonings then he place the remaining ingredients plus the tofu and put the lid onto the casserole. He cut some apples he found in their fridge then after, he put away the trash.

When he is done cooking, Shikamaru got a tray then he pour some soup in the bowl then place them on the tray then place the cut apples beside the bowl and then he get a glass of water and set it on the tray together with the soup and fruits then he proceed upstairs.

* * *

Temari's still laying in their bed. Her faintness lessen, however she can't find a strength to move a muscle. She place her hand on her forehead and the other hand drape on her tummy, rubbing it slowly. A month ago, she found out that she's expecting, it's during the chunin exams, she's working non-stop up until that time. She barely eat or even barely sleep, she's so busy to even notice the changes in her body. At first it's just feeling a bit under the weather she thinks maybe because it is spring in Konoha and she is not used to it after all she lives in Suna, then she's suddenly grow fond of eating Sakura mochi, though it is plausible because, Sakura mochi is in season. She never give much thought of those changes until, she pass out on her way to the 3nd round of the Chunin exams. She remember walking with Tenten to the location at that time. They're happily talking about the genin who will take that part of the examination when she suddenly feels everything is spinning then the next thing she knew everything's black. When she woke up she is in the hospital with Sakura and, the then four-month pregnant, Ino hovering when she's about to stand. "What are doing Temari?!" Sakura shouted. "Trying to get up. What else? I need to go, I'm the proctor of the next round of exam." Temari said trying to detach the IV drip on her right hand only to be stop by Ino. "No Tem! You can't go there you need to rest. Tenten will take care of the next round. Also if you don't rest your lazy ass husband will have our heads if something bad occur to you and your baby!" She said as she and Sakura stopping Temari from struggling to get up. "Wait! W-what are you talking about Ino?" Temari said as she stopped struggling and sit up, placing her hand on her lap. Sakura elaborate what Ino said and told her the reason why she collapsed because of the lack of nourishment in her body for not eating properly, lack of sleep and stressing over the Chunin exams. Temari's beyond surprise about the news she just heard. She suddenly feels dazed and lightheaded. Sensing this, Ino gave Temari a glass of water and lay her down. Not long after, Shikamaru came in, running. He wear an anxious expression which he rarely shows to anyone making the two Medic nin silently giggled. The two, approach him to congratulate. Ino, even teases them that after a long try they finally made it, giving them a wink and walk out of the room with the flustered Sakura leaving, stunned Shikamaru with her.

Temari smiled. His expression at that day is priceless who would have thought? The ever bored, stoic and rational Shikamaru would act like a complete idiot. She softly chuckled while still rubbing her tummy. "What are laughing at?" her husband ask as he enter the room placing the tray on the bedside table and help her to sit up. "Nothing I just remembered something." she answer. He just nod his head, stirring the soup a bit and offer her a spoonful of soup. "Here... Now open your mouth." he said. Temari blushed at his gesture "Hey! I'm just pregnant not a disable you know!" she snap, placing her arms on her chest. Growing up without a parental figure and practically raising her brothers, Temari is indeed an independent woman. Shikamaru sigh "Troublesome woman. Can you just let me take care of my wife ok?" He said holding up the spoonful of soup closer. "Now open up." he demand. Temari blushed mumble "Tch... such a sappy" as Shikamaru feed her with Kenchin soup. "I see you're well enough to throw some witty lines." He commented. "Whatever... It tasted good!" she said as Shikamaru feed her some more.

After eating breakfast, he hand her the vitamins given by Sakura. "Feeling better now?" He asked sitting on the bed beside his wife, holding her hand. "Yeah, a little Thanks." She replied kissing his cheek. Temari looked at the clock and it is already 8:30 in the morning. "You're not going out with the Hokage or Naruto today?" She asked, sitting up properly. "Hmm... No I have a day-off today so I'll stay here then if you feel better later we can go out or something. We can go to the hospital and asked Ino, Sakura or better, Shizune ask something to help you relieve your morning sickness then we can walk around the village. How's that sound?" Temari nodded her head in agreement. "Ok we can do that later for now let's go downstairs so I can wash the dishes." Shikamaru grimace "No... You stay here for a bit and rest then I'll do the dishes and your other chores today, you can go down later when you feel better." he said as he stand up to collect the used dishes on the bedside table. "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be troublesome for you?" She ask. "Chores are troublesome but I can manage. As I said a while ago let me take care of you for today, so just rest." He said with that, Shikamaru leaves the room.

* * *

Shikamaru is back at the kitchen and wash the dishes, glasses first then the plates and spoon and so on. He is very occupied by his chore he did not notice footsteps going to his direction until he heard a loud cry "Oh my goodness gracious! Is this real?! You are actually doing the dishes!" It's his mother, Yoshino. Shikamaru cringe a bit before murmuring 'troublesome' under his breath. "It's nice to see you too mom. What are you doing here?" He ask. Yoshino ignore the question. "You're actually giving lazy self a work. Temari, sure did a great job in keeping you in line huh?" His mother said leaning on the kitchen counter scrutinizing her son's work. "I'm impress you're doing a good job with the plates. Never thought you have it in you! When you are younger all you, do is to watch the clouds then sleep or play shougi on your day-offs. You barely do any errands aside from feeding the deers." Yoshino states. "Tch... I did not bother to have some responsibility at home because you're always do that and besides whenever I offer some help you always told me you can manage to do it, you're a kunoichi and all of that troublesome speech." Shikamaru said with a slight annoyed tone as he grab the rug to wipe the spilled water on the counter. Yoshino on the other laugh at her son's reaction. It is really fun to tease him. Her son, he may be lazy but he occasionally helped Yoshino when she ask for it, though he always complaining how troublesome doing house stuff are. "By the way, where is your wife? I haven't seen her since I bump to her the other day on my way Hokage tower." She asked, changing the topic. "She's in our room mom, apparently she has a severe case of morning sickness today. Good thing it is also my day-off today too so I can look after her." He answered.

"Oh! Is that so? Good thing I brought the special herb from our forest given by your cousin. I can make her our special tea to help her ease from feeling faint for but you should visit the hospital to give you a remedy for morning sickness though." his mom proceed to the kitchen and make a tea for her daughter-in-law. "Yeah... We will going later after I'll do the other things she supposed to do this morning." He told Yoshino. "You would do Temari's work? That's nice of you, son! What a great husband and father you are." Yoshino said beaming at her son. Shikamaru look away. His mom grin, she knows her son is feeling embarrass right now, "Oh! Don't be shy, son. You're doing a good job. Even your dad will agree with me if he's here with us. You know why you don't go ahead check on your wife while I do this." Yoshino smiled at her son. Her baby has grown into a fine man, if only Shikaku is here to see this. Yoshino shrugged her thoughts and proceed in doing the tea for her beloved daughter-in-law.

* * *

Shikamaru quietly open the door and saw his wife's already up and trying to organize their bed. "What are doing?" He approached her and snatched the pillow out of her hands "Lemme do that." Temari pouted. "I can do that you know! I'm not disable or something." Shikamaru finished arranging their bed. He turned and reach for her arms. "I know. Heard that one a while ago." He said as he envelop Temari into his arms. "Whatever" Temari muttered under her breath as she hugged her husband back. After a brief hug, Shikamaru pulled away, still holding her arms. "Mom's downstairs, making the Nara clan's special tea for you so let's go down." Temari nodded her head, Shikamaru held her hand and go downstairs.

The young couple go downstairs to their living room to be greeted by the older Nara matriarch. "Just in time, children. I just finished making the tea." Yoshino put a two cups of tea on the table. Temari sat down on the couch besides Yoshino and began drinking the tea her mother-in-law prepared for her. Shikamaru excuse himself to do the weekly laundry Temari is supposed to do, which amused Yoshino to no end. "I've never seen Shikamaru do chores without a single complain. I'm so proud of you musume! You managed to keep Shikamaru in tell me how you did that?" the older Nara mused as soon as Shikamaru is out of the door. "Nah! I did not do anything mother-in-law. The baby did that to him." She laughed "Since he found out that we're having a baby that time in chunin exams, whenever he's around, he always insist to do all the chores, which I debunked. He's so overprotective that even when we are at work in the Hokage's office, he take some of my paperworks even though he have a lot work to do. "Temari said as she drank the remaining tea in her cup. Yoshino laughed at her daughter-in-law's story.

"Like father like son. You know Shikaku used to be like that when I'm pregnant with Shikamaru. Back then I'm an active kunoichi, I even take missions, a few D or C rank patrolling missions, but Shikaku is so damn protective! He's a jounin he never do any C or D ranked missions but he refused to do any of my missions if he's not with me so he always tagged along whenever I'm out for the tasked. It's very annoying!" Temari laughed at the older Nara's story "I guess being overly protective is one of the Nara men traits huh?" she said. "Hell yeah! They're the most overprotective people I knew." They both laughed. They continue to talk some more until it's time for Yoshino to go for she has to tend some of the paperworks for their clan.

* * *

Shikamaru set everything in the laundry room. He put the clothes in the washing machine, he set the timer then let it do the work, after he put it to the dryer. Doing laundry is not quite a heavy work since they have the necessary things to make it convenient but because of his wife's condition he cannot let her do all this considering the incident happened a month ago and this morning. He can't let her strain herself, though the troublesome woman don't want to take a break from her diplomatic post he makes sure she won't have too much work as she tends to forget to take care of herself whenever she has a lot of documents to read through or to work on with. After he is done with the laundry he set outside to hang them outside to air-dry.

He head back inside as soon as he is done hanging all the laundry. He saw his Temari sitting a on their couch reading a book. Shikamaru walked to their couch and lay there with his head on Temari's lap. "Where's mom?" He asked, looking up to his wife. "She left a while ago, she said she has to tend the deer since she cannot asked you since you decided to be a good dutiful husband and all of my work." she said, eyes not leaving the book. "I see... You seem so into what you are reading. What's that anyway?" he asked. "This... Your mom brought it. It's the clan research on floras and its pharmaceutical purposes. She gave it to me since I love learning more about floras." There is a comfortable silence, Shikamaru watch his wife as she reads.

He really enjoy moments like this wherein, they can enjoy a serene mornings like this. no work, no Naruto, Ino or Chouji, no Mirai demanding them to train with her, no Kakashi giving tasks, and no mom's nagging, just him and her. After the 'short break' Shikamaru head back kitchen to cook some lunch while Temari head upstairs to shower. For today's menu, tonkatsu with miso soup. He set the ingredients and began cooking.

Shikamaru is almost done cooking when he felt his wife's arms around him, enveloping him to an embrace. "That smells good... What's our lunch?" Temari asked. "Tonkatsu and miso soup." he turn the stove off. He shifted, facing his wife and wrap his hands around her. Temari's hair is down from her usual style, she's wearing a t-shirt with their clan's insignia, which he recognize as his, and a shorts. "So want to eat now?" He ask, staring at his wife. Temari just nodded. "Then go to the dining room already." Temari release her husband then walked to their dining room as Shikamaru put the food to their plates.

* * *

After lunch the couple goes to the hospital hand in hand. As soon as they got inside they are greeted by the ever cheery, almost six months pregnant Ino and her husband, Sai. "Hey! Shikamaru! Temari! Are you here for a check-up?" She said as she literally jump in front of them. "Careful Ino!" Sai said as she hold onto his wife's arms, as Ino find a difficulty to balance herself. "Yeah... Listen to your husband troublesome lady you should not be doing that and Yeah we are here for a consultation." Shikamaru said which earn him a glare from his childhood friend.

Ino turn to Temari. "Well, Sakura's in today, you can visit her. I can't check on you because Sai here wants me to take the half day so I could rest." the long haired blond said. "Its fine Ino, you should rest. Have a good day, you too Sai." Temari said as she and her husband start to walk. "Yeah you too." Sai said as he wrap his arm on Ino's shoulders and walk out of the hospital.

The couple goes to Sakura's office. Shikamaru asked for a remedy for his wife's morning sickness. "Oh! How sweet of you Shikamaru! You must be really worried sick huh?" Sakura said. He rolled his eyes "Troublesome... So is there anything you can give to make her feel less nauseous?" he asked in a nonchalant tone. Temari glared at her husband attitude towards their friend, which he shrug. Sakura smiled at them, she never thought the apathetic Shikamaru will act like this. "Well I suggest for you to try ginger tea, it is said that can help to relieved a nauseous, though there is no scientific basis for that yet but I tried it when I'm pregnant with Sarada and it relieved me from my morning sickness and, oh! It's best with a little lemon or mint." Sakura advised as she hand Temari her vitamins prescription. The couple thanked the pink-haired medical ninja and head outside.

* * *

The couple walked around the town. They went to the academy, then to the shopping district and they stopped by the park. They sat down on the bench watching the children play. Temari quietly watching them playing, unconsciously rubbing her stomach, thinking about their future with their baby, hoping for their baby to grow healthily. He look at his dazed wife "Something wrong, Tem?" he asked. Putting an arm around his wife. "No... Nothing's wrong. I am just thinking about stuff." she turned to her husband and smiled at him, that smile that gives him butterflies in his stomach.

Their gaze turn to the children at the playground, both are excited to see their child.

* * *

After their short break in the park, the couple decided to eat some of Temari's favorite dumplings so they head to the market place. On the way there, they saw Naruto walking with Kiba. "Hey Shikamaru! Gaara no neechan! Are you on a date?!" Naruto shouted, which Shikamaru cringe, "So what? If they are on a date, Naruto? They're married anyways." Kiba told his blond friend as the two approach them. "Still loud as ever, I wonder if how Hinata manage to put up with you." Temari taunted. "She's probably used to it by now." Shikamaru commented then turned to his friends. "So why are you two here? Aren't you supposed to help the Sixth today? And its 2pm so break time's over." He asked.

"Yeah we are supposed to do some filing in the records room when this idiot decided to ditch work drag me with him." Kiba said pointing on Naruto. "Hey! I just got hungry and I haven't eaten ramen for three days already! Besides, filing is boring, Shizune nee-chan made us do that saying she needs to be in the library doing who knows what research and Kakashi sensei won't even notice we're gone since he's busy reading that perverted book he has!" Naruto said shouting the last part which cause the three other person to cover their ears. "Quiet down will ya! No need to shout." Kiba said as he covered the blond's mouth. Shikamaru sigh at the sight of his friends, something's not gonna change. "It's troublesome to say this but I think you two should go back before Shizune does and notice your absence, sure you do not want to face her wrath right?" Shikamaru told the two other males. "I think we should before she crush both of our ribs, Naruto." Kiba told Naruto as he dragged the latter "Nice to see you two. Gotta go!" Kiba bid farewell before dashing off with Naruto at tow to the Hokage's tower.

The couple continue their walk to the dumplings shop and have some snack and then they have decided to walk home. They hang out in the forest and feed the deer. They stayed in there until sunset then they head back inside. The couple sat on their living room watching some random shows in the TV before dinner, Temari excused herself to the washroom when she got back, and she found her husband laying asleep in their couch. Temari got a blanket and laid it over Shikamaru, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Otsukare Shika, sleep well." She said breaking from the kiss. Temari got up and goes to the kitchen since her husband do all the work today, it is just right to pay for his hard work for her and their baby so, she will cook his favorite grilled mackerel.

Shikamaru woke up to a sound of his wife's voice calling out for him "Ugh... Temari?" He carefully sit up. "It's time for dinner Shika." Temari take a hold of her husband hand and led him to the dining room. "You cook? Why did not wake me up to do that?" he cocked an eyebrow as Temari placed the bowl of rice, soup and grilled mackerel down in front him. "Well... You're exhausted in doing all the work today plus you haven't got a full rest you deserve given it's your day off. No worries it's not a big deal just eat so you can rest." She said as she start to eat her own food.

After dinner, Temari insist to do the dishes and let Shikamaru rest upstairs. When Temari got up, Shikamaru's already lying on the bed. She proceed to their bathroom to freshen up then join her husband. Shikamaru felt his wife's presence and wrap an arm around her. "Thank you for today Shika." she said as she snuggled closer to her husband. "I know you did a lot of work today even though it's your day off. Actually I never expect that from you since you found housework troublesome." Shikamaru swear that his wife smirk at the last part. "Nah! That trouble you are referring is nothing compared to the trouble you are giving me. I'm used to it really." He said earning him a smack on his chest from the cruelest kunoichi he knew. "Ow! Woman that hurts." Temari looked up and glare at her husband "You deserve that you idiot!" she raised her hand smacking Shikamaru again but stopped by his hand. "Stop that... You should sleep it's already 10 in the evening. It's not good for you and the baby." Temari lowered her hands lay back down. "Tch... Such an overprotective bastard." She said. "Yeah… yeah… just go to sleep. Goodnight Tem, love you." he said as he close his eyes. "Uhm... Sappy." she said as she drifting to dreamland.

* * *

**Owari!**


End file.
